Hanger devices for hanging shower curtains, drapery and other hanging materials are known. Such known hanger devices include curtain rings, single hooks and double hooks. Curtain rings are often difficult to engage and disengage from the curtains and the rod, they are manufactured in limited design styles, and they often only provide a single curtain engaging member from which it is difficult to hang, access, remove and/or replace two or more curtains or hanging materials. Single hooks require a user to remove the hook from the rod each time a curtain is removed or replaced, the user is potentially required to remove and replace both curtains when accessing a single curtain, and the curtains often slip off of the hook when the hooks are moved horizontally across the rod. Double hooks generally do not have fixed or removable decorative covers and do not have two positive and opposing front views. In addition, while most curtain rod assemblies are adequately functional, unsightly metallic or plastic rods often detract from maintaining a decorative appearance. Replacing an existing rod may not be permitted such as in rental apartments or may be difficult, costly, and require skilled labor, such as drilling in tile, backer board, and hard to reach places. Rod covers exist in the prior art but the covers often hinder the movement of the rings along the rod and are often costly and time consuming to install.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved hanger device with decorative covers that does not have the problems associated with known hanger devices.